The Storm
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: Yin & Yang are learning new powers & then, are met by a new Woo Foo girl, who is revealed to be already a Level 3. After the new bunny proves her Woo Foo to them, & reveals her name, Linda Storm, Yin, & Yang are met by a great evil that they must conquer.
1. New Powers

**Hiya, peeps...I know, that was lame...anyway, I have a new Yin Yang Yo! Fan Fiction up, now. And one new OC. She is good. A bunny, like Yin & Yang. I'll submit a pic of her on DA, & she doesn't appear in this chapter, but, I wanted this one to be short & funny & show Yin & Yang learning new things, which, of course, Yang hates! XD So, here you go!**

**The Storm**

**By**

**Carlint**

"YANG!" a voice yelled over the wind. The one yelling was a light pink bunny, wearing a sort of Martial Arts suit, simply white with a gray stripe across the near bottom. She had blue eyes & looked out into the hard, pouring rain & through as far as she could see, through various trees & a creek in the distance, & nothing else. This girl… was Yin. She was about 11 years old & was a Level 1 Woo Foo Warrior, soon to be Level 2.

"YANG!" she repeated, with more worry in her voice. She had tears running down her face.

"Yang…" Yang was her brother, & was about a year older than her, although, most thought of them as twins. She looked around, & saw nothing but pouring rain, & then, a flash of lightning sounded, along with loud thunder.

"YANG!" Suddenly, the ground shook, & a bright light flashed in her face, revealing another bunny-shaped object that Yin feared greatly. It was only because of not having Yang by her side & seeing how bad the other rabbit was, that made her scared.

"YAAAAAAAANG! HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED? HOW! HOW…"

_Flashback…_

"Yang, almost done!" Yin said, proudly, as she finished putting a bow in his "Hair"

"Yin! I already told you, I'm not a girl!"

"I know, I just like to annoy you!"

"Yin, we're going to be Level 2 Woo Foo warriors, can you at least stop treating me like a GIRL?"

"Well… fine. But, when we're Level 2 Woo Foo, I get to do it again!" Yang growled.

"KIDS! GET IN HERE!"

"Coming, Master Yo!" Yin & Yang replied, at the same time. They ran into the dojo, only to find there Panda Master, sitting in his chair, as usual.

"Children, I have an important Woo Foo task for you to accomplish…" he stated.

"Let me guess, more toilet paper?" Yang asked.

"No! Well, that, & the real one is in the Woo Foo scrolls…"

"Were are they?" Yin asked, so ever slightly annoyed.

"In your room."

"Well, ok. Come on, Yang. Yang? YANG!"

"Playing video games here!" Yang replied form the TV set. Yin gave a heavy sigh at her video game obsessed brother. She levitated him to her level.

"Come on."

* * *

In there room, where they shared the same room, but, not the same beds, they both sat down with there legs crossed & Yin, levitating in the air, a few inches from the ground, in front of a scroll.

"Ok, now, our task is to create one power out of the rest of our Woo Foo, before proceeding to Level 2. Wow, how will we do that?"

"Well, to do invisibility, you have to act invisible & never say the two forbidden words… & to do my Sonic Fart, I have to pull my finger!"

"O-kay… Anyway, maybe, an amnesia power for me… then, I could turn my enemies against themselves."

"Pff! Why don't you just make up a 'Turn enemy against itself' power?"

"Because, Yang, that's the whole point."

"Wha?"

"Uh! Whatever! Anyway, what are you going to do?"

"Hmm… how about Paws of Pain?"

"Yang, I don't think you heard me correctly. You have to make up your power & then, use it by combining your Woo Foo."

"OH_____… I got nothing."

"Oh, come on, Yang! You can do better than that!"

"Ok, then… uh…" Yin waited, & waited, & waited for what seemed like hours to her, only to seem like a minute to Yang. After another long pause, & more passing, Yang jumped up, yelling,

"I'VE GOT IT!"

"Ok, then, what is it?"

"Uh… I forgot?"

"UH! Well, you go think in there, while I go think of how to make my new power work!"

"You do that… & I'll do that…"

* * *

After what seemed like a very, very, very long time to Yang, he jumped up, shouting,

"I GOT IT! I'll do a very painful attack or… something…"

"Yang, why don't you just do a cactus attack or something?" Yin asked, floating above him.

"Hmm… I like it! And I'll call it… the Woo Foo Cactus of Doom!"

"Nah, that sounds so evil. How about Foo Cacti?"

"Ok."

* * *

As Yin & Yang practiced their new powers, Yin blasted at her target, yelling,

"Yin-mnesia!" It hit, but, of course, nothing happened. Yin landed.

"Sometimes, I wonder what the point of targets is when I'm using Yin-mnesia, because it's useless on inanimate objects."

"Well, mine's not." Yang said. "FOO CACTI!" He ended up throwing Paws of Pain at the target & destroying it.

"Woops…"

"Yang, before you try your new power, you have to think of a reasonable description on how to do it, like what the Woo Foo Scrolls say. I mean, you still have to study."

"What?"

"Who says you don't?"

"I do!"

"Whatever. Good luck, then. You'll need it!"

"Whatever!"

* * *

"Are you sure this will make me your-bah…-girlfriend, Yin?"

"Whatever, Coop, just stand still." Yin replied.

"Buck-ok." Yin jumped up, shouting,

"Yin-mnesia!" The blast hit Coop, & his eyes went wide. Yin landed & saw that Coop seemed to be just slowly rocking back & forth.

"Well, I did something. Coop. Coop? COOP!"

"Buck-buck-buck-what? Who are you?"

"Yay! It worked! Now, to undo it." Yin paused. Did she know how to undo it? "Uh… Reverse, Yin-mnesia!" she said, blasting him again.

"Buck-buck-buck-buck-buck-Yin!"

"Yay! I did it!"

"Bu-did what?"

"Uh… tried my new power?"

"Ok-buck-buck!"

"Whatever." Yin kicked him out of the yard, as he continued to yell,

"BUCKOOOOOK!"

* * *

"Come on, scrolls! Write!" Yang shouted at his empty scrolls. Yin walked in.

"Yang, what are you doing?"

"These stupid scrolls won't write my power out for me!"

"Uh… that's because, you have to do it yourself."

"WHAT? It's bad enough I have to study my scrolls, now I have to WRITE, too?"

"Uh…. Yeah."

"UH! Whatever. Then, leave me alone so I can do this!"

"Whatever."

* * *

Yang jumped into the air, finally releasing his cactus needles onto his target, & at the same time, yelling,

"FOO CACTI!" as they hit the target.

"YAY! I did it!"

"Success, Yang?" Yin asked, floating over towards him.

"Yep! Let's see you do it!"

"Ok." Yin jumped up. "YIN-MNESIA!" she yelled, blasting at Yang, knocking him over. She landed & looked at him.

"Yang."

"Who is Yang?"

"Cool! Reverse Yin-mnesia!" Yin blasted him again, causing him to get his memory back.

"Whoa… brain rush… Yin!"

"What? You told me to do it."

"Well, I get to use mine on you!" Yang said, jumping into the air. "FOO CACTI!" He yelled, blasted his needles at her.

"FOO FIELD!" she replied, putting up her shield, causing the needles to bounce off & hit Yang.

"OWE!" Yin burst out in laughter at her silly brother. Yang growled.

"OH, this is not over." he said.

"Oh, this is over yet!" Yin said, proudly, walking away.

* * *

The next day, Yang got up & made pancakes. He walked into him & Yin's room, & slowly pulled them out, holding them over her head.

"Oh, man, this will be good!"

"Pretty Pink Paws of Pain." Yin said, lifting her arm, not even bothering to open her eyes. Her paw came flying out at Yang, knocking the pancakes not onto Yin… but onto him.

"UH! Can't you let me get away with ANYTHING?"

"Not really." Yin replied, still not opening her eyes.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Whatever." Yang growled, & then, slipped, falling over.

"STUPID FISH!"

**Thnx for reading! R & R!**

**Also, I'm moving to another house, so, I won't have Internet for awhile after the computer is dis-connected, so, if I reply to messages late, you'll know why.**

**The Storm**

**By**

**Carlint**


	2. Linda Arrives

**Yay, chapter 2 is finally up! I promise the next one will be up sooner. ^^ And maybe a little Lindaxyuck fluff. Idaknow. I know how much ya'll LOVe YinxYuck, but, I thought I'd try something...**

The next day, yin & Yang prepared to present their powers to Master Yo.

"Mine is called Yin-mnesia." Yin said.

"And mine is called Foo Cacti!" Yang said.

"Pshaw…you should call it the Woo Foo Cactus of Doom." Roger Jr. said.

"Told ya'." Yang said to Yin. Yin sighed.

"Why are you here?" she asked Roger Jr.

"I'm here to watch Yang perform his new power."

"On you? Great idea!" Yang said. He blasted cactus needles at him & knocked him back.

"AAAAHHH!" He paused. "Awesome!"

"Let me demonstrate on Yang." Yin said. She blasted Yang & stood there next to him.

"Ask him anything about himself."

"Yang, what did you do with my cookie?" Master Yo asked.

"Ooh, I like cookies! AAHH! Where am I? I've been kidnapped by a panda!" Yang said.

"So…what did you do?" Master Yo asked.

"I made him forget his memory."

"Oh, sweet!"

"Can I have something sweet?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, it's over there." Yin said, pointing in a random direction.

"Ooh, food!" Yang said, running into the wall. Yin & Master Yo laughed. They heard a ding dong at the door. Yin opened it.

"Hi." a foreign bunny said. She looked like Yin, only violet, with a green bow & was wearing a green shirt with a folded up collar. Her eyes were red.

"Hi. Can I help you?"

"Is this the dojo where they teach the Martial Art of Woo Foo?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is! Do you want to learn?"

"Oh, yes. I'm a level 2 Woo Foo knight, already. I've practiced all my life."

"Now, now, no need to suck up to the Woo Foo knights. We aren't even Level 2 yet…"

"Who's sucking up? I'll be a Level 3, soon. But, I got stuck & I don't know where to find some Woo Foo scrolls that can get me any further than I already am."

"You have Woo Foo scrolls?"

"Yeah, just these." She pulled out several scrolls.

"Heh, heh…Yang might have left some out of the house."

"You're Yin, right?"

"Yep."

"Well, for your information, I've had these since I was six weeks old."

"Oh…ok, then. Come in."

"Thank you."

"By the way, my name is Linda."

"Ooh, cool name. Yang & Master Yo are in here, somewhere." She saw Master Yo & Roger Jr., laughing. Yang kept running into Master Yo, with a blank expression. Yin blasted Yang, leaving his memory with him.

"AAHH! Why am I bumping into Master Yo's butt?"

"Because you're…silly?" Yin said.

"I don't need your comments, Yin."

"ANYWAY, this is Linda."

"Hi, Yang." Linda said.

"Hi, Lindo."

"Linda."

"Whatever."

"And Linda, this is Master Yo."

"Who is this?" Master Yo asked.

"Our new student, Linda." Yin said.

"Hey." Linda greeted.

"Hey, Linda."

"Here." She handed him 20 dollars. "It's all I have to give for now."

"Ooh, ok." Master Yo said, taking it quickly. "Yin will give you your first lesson."

"Ok."

"Come on, Linda," Yin said, "I can tell you & I are gonna be great friends!"

"And I can tell, I'm going to the store!" Master Yo said, zooming off.

* * *

"Ok, Linda. Read these scrolls to learn how to levitate." Linda gave a confused expression, but, she obeyed. "Don't be upset if you don't get good on the first day. It took me & Yang more than that to learn our first moves."

"I know what you mean." Linda said, levitating into the air. "It took me 3 weeks just to learn this move."

"Huh?"

"This one took me 4." She blasted Yang's bed & it disintegrated. "But, I can't figure out what to call it."

"That looks like my Yin-Cinerate. Hmm…maybe, you could call it _Lin_-Cinerate…since you're name is Linda."

"I guess so. Oh, well, it's probably the best I could ever think of."

"So, you want to try Pretty Pink Paws of Pain?"

"Is that Paws of Pain for a girl?"

"It sure is."

"Sure. Except, I'm purple. Tee hee!"

"Ok, then…it can be…Pretty _Purple_ Paws of Pain."

"Works for me. Let's go out into the training area."

"Ok."

* * *

Linda & Yin shot their Pretty Pink/Purple Paws of Pain at several targets before stopping & complementing each other.

"Wow, you're good." they both said, at once.

"Thanks." Linda said.

"Wow, it's really cool to know another Woo Foo Knight, who we don't have to train from scratch."

"I know. It also saved you the trouble." Yin & Linda laughed & walked into the dojo.

"Master Yo!" Yin said. "Turns out, Linda is already a level two & needs some scrolls to go on with."

"Wow…well, I'm sorry, Miss Linda, but, I'd prefer Yin & Yang to catch up to you before you continue, so, we can all fight at the same pace. And Yang is bound to get jealous."

"Yeah, I guess. Ok, I'll wait for your students to catch up." Linda agreed.

* * *

The next day, Linda woke up to the scent of Yin's flower-scented candle next to her bed. She crossed the room & was met by Yang's everyday life smell.

"Yang…when was the last time you showered?" she asked.

"Ah, now." Yang replied, using a towel to dry his rear.

"Oh, Yang, why are you drying in here?"

"Because, considering I wear no pants, who cares?"

"Good point. If your sister asks where I am, tell her I'm already up & went down to the kitchen for a snack."

"Can do!" Linda walked down the stares & out the door. She ate & then, walked outside for fresh air. She took a walk around town & stopped when she saw a pale green rabbit, standing over by a telephone pole, yelling at someone.

"That's right, you'd BETTER run! Because when I'm done you, I'm gonna…"

"Hi." Linda greeted. The rabbit's attention was then directed towards Linda.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Linda, the newest Woo Foo student."

"Woo Foo?" the rabbit practically shouted.

"Who are you?"

"Uh…Yuck." he said, as if it were obvious, "I'm the most powerful Woo Foo knight. Well, I hope to be… none of the most powerful one's are alive anymore. Just those dimwits who live at the dojo."

"Oh, umm…well, there's also me."

"You? You're learning Woo Foo?"

"Yep."

"And let me get this strait. You're gonna start helping those two fight evil, right?"

"Yep."

"Great." Yuck walked up to her. "Then, defeating you should be easy."

"What?" Yuck punched her back & she allowed herself to fall back on her rear.

"Why'd you do that?" she snapped.

"Don't you know I'm Yin & Yang's _enemy_?" He put a lot of slow emphasis on the word, "enemy"

"N-No…"

"Well, congratulations, corn wad, you just figured it out!" He blasted a green fireball at her.

"Why, I outta…" Linda jumped up into the air. "Foo Nado!" she called, spinning around really fast. Yuck gasped & jumped back, resisting the wind.

"Yuck-a-cane!" he called, also spinning around. There tornadoes got bigger by the second, until Yuck's ceased growing, while Linda's continued to grow about twice as big. Yuck was beginning to have to sue more energy to fight back. Yuck stopped when he could take no more & dropped to the ground. Linda stopped when he did & landed on her feet.

"How'd you learn how to make your Foo Nado so big?"

"I practice. You didn't expect me to be a beginner in Woo Foo, did you?"

"Actually, yes."

"Well, I'm a soon to be level 3 Woo Foo warrior."

"No way."

"Yes, way. See?" She pulled out black sword, with a silver blade. "Do you have one of these?"

"Well… no…"

"Can you do this?" She shot out a fireball, which, in the air, spun around & grew into Linda's Woo Foo Aura.

"I…"

"And how about this?" Linda preformed the most astonishing thing Yuck had ever seen, making three duplicates of herself & having them do the same aura trick she'd done. One was bright green, one was yellow & one was blue.

"Wow…" was all Yuck said. "But…isn't that a job for a Fooplication Charm?"

"That, it is. But, I've learned how to harness that power into me."

"Oh."

"See ya'." Linda turned to leave, merely putting her hand up, but, not waving.

"Wait!" Yuck reached out.

"What?" Linda turned around to look.

"Umm…wanna…get a pizza?" He gave her a big smile.

"Fine…I'll go tell the others where I'm going, so, they don't worry."

"Ok." After she'd left, Yuck sat there, nearly drooling on the spot. He shook his head.

"Did I just get a date?"

[Line]

"Yin! Yang! Master Yo! Where are you?" Linda called, walking back into the dojo.

"Right here." Yin said. "Where ya' been?"

"Oh, walking through town."

"What's up?" Yang asked, walking up to them.

"Hey, where's Master Yo?" Linda asked.

"Foo Portate!" they heard Master Yo call, appearing into the room. "Right here! I just came for my soft pretzel."

"Typical." Yang said.

"Ok, well, if you need me, I'll be at Pizza Puke with Yuck."

"YUCK?" all three of the, yelled in shock.

"Umm…yeah. Why? You wanna come?"

"No! Yuck is our greatest enemy! How can you be going somewhere with him?" Yang yelled, now shaking her on her shoulders.

"I…he asked me…"

"What?" Yang asked in shock.

"It's a trap!" Yin suggested.

"Yeah! We're coming with you to help you kick his butt!"

"Whoa, whoa, what?" Linda asked, confused.

"Linda!" Yin explained, "Yuck is our enemy! He was made out of the worst qualities of me & Yang. He couldn't _possibly_ be good!"

"Fine, you can come." She paused. "ONLY, if you promise not to jump to conclusions."

"Fine…" Yin said.

"I have to. I don't even know what conclusions are!" Yang said. Linda rolled her eyes.

* * *

Linda, Yin & Yang arrived at Pizza Puke, & Linda walked in first.

"Yuck?" she called, "Where are you?"

"Over here." Yuck called back, sitting at a table with pizza on a tray, on the table.

"Ooh, pizza!" Linda said.

"Chee! Whoo! Whaa!" Yang called, jumping into the air with his sword.

"YANG!" Linda & Yin yelled. Yang was about to hit Yuck, when Linda shot powers at him & levitated him in the air.

"What?" Yang asked.

"I told you not to jump to conclusions!"

"I didn't. I jumped."

"Do you know what jumping to conclusions is?"

"No."

"It means don't attack unless you KNOW he's doing something wrong!"

"OOOOOOHHHHH…. I got nothing."

"Whatever." Linda threw him back behind her.

"OWE!" Yang shouted. "Ooh, pizza!" Linda rolled her eyes.

"So, Yuck, about the pizza." She levitated the pizza into the air & it cut into four equal pieces. "I think it's fair if we share the pizza."

"Fine…" Yuck grabbed two pieces & shoved them in his mouth. He devoured them in one bite. "Two for me, two for you."

"Uh…ok." She took a piece from the levitating section of air & ate some. Yang ate the last piece by letting it drop down his throat.

"Yang! What abut me?" Yin asked.

"Blame Yuck. He took more than his fair share." Yang replied.

"Uh…Yang…" Yin groaned.

"Don't worry," Linda said, "We can get more."

"Ok. I'm still hungry." Yuck said.

"See ya'. I'm gonna get more." Linda walked to the counter. Yin & Yang glared at Yuck.

"What?"

"You'd better not be up to something!" Yin said.

"Oh, please."

"Oh please, my cottontail!"

"Yeah!" Yang agreed, "Wait, what?"

"Guys!" Linda snapped.

"Sorry." Yin & Yang said in unison.

**I know, it's not all that "spicy" yet, but, it will be. Maybe a few chapters from now, or sooner.**


	3. Burning Flames

**I added a little spiciness in this chapter! Yay!**

"Hey, Yuck, you wanna sleep over?" Linda asked.

"What?" Yang shouted.

"Umm…yeah…I guess…" Yuck replied.

"Great! I'll get a sleeping bag!" She ran off.

"I can't believe she's making friends with Yuck!" Yang said.

"I know. What if he really IS up to something?" Yin replied, agreeing.

"EHEM." Yuck said.

"Hee-hee hee…" Yin & Yang said, putting their arms behind their backs & inching away from Yuck's table.

* * *

"Master Yo! Can I invite a friend over to sleep over?" Linda asked, eagerly.

"Eh, sure. Why not?"

"Yay!" She & Yuck ran into her room to set up, while Yin & Yang walked in, with annoyed faces.

"Master Yo! It's Yuck!" Yin said.

"Yeah, so?"

"SO, he's our enemy!" Yang said.

"Yeah, so?"

"You moron! Do I have to spell it out for you?" Yang yelled.

"YANG! Go to your room, right now! You too, young lady!"

"Ugh! Yang, look what you did!" Yin snapped as they made their way to their room. They walked in to find Linda & Yuck, sitting with there legs crossed & Linda, levitating, talking & laughing.

"Yeah, me, too! I love that band! Oh, Yuck, I can tell we're gonna be great friends!" Linda said.

"Well, I guess since your gonna stay here…" Yin said, referring to Linda. She shot at a corner of the room & a purple bed appeared.

"Ooh, is that for me?" Linda asked, eagerly.

"Yep." Yin said.

"Cool!"

"What about me?" Yuck asked, eagerly. Yang threw a pie in his face & laughed hard.

"UUGGH!" Yuck yelled, rearing up to attack.

"Sorry, dude…" Yang said, between laughs, "But, that's just TOO funny!"

"UGH!"

"Guys, cut Yuck a break." Linda said, already trying out her new bed.

"Fine…" Yin said.

"Yeah…" Yang paused to pull out a pie. "HA!" He threw it at Yuck & it hit his face. Yuck yelled out in anger. Yang laughed again. Linda rolled her eyes.

* * *

As Linda slept, she fell out of her bed.

"Owe!" she said. She looked at yuck, who was sleeping on the ground.

_It isn't fair… _she thought. _Yin made me a nice, fluffy & oh-so comfortable bed…& Yuck has to sleep on the floor…that's mean…_ She crawled back up on her bed. She leaned over to see if Yuck was awake.

"Yuck?" she asked.

"Huh?" He opened his eyes, slightly.

"You…uh…wanna…sleep with me? I'm sure it's more comfortable than the floor."

"Sure." Yuck stretched & got up into the bed with her.

"Goodnight, Yuck." Linda said, laying down.

"'Night." Yuck replied.

About two hours after that, Linda & Yuck slept soundlessly. Linda twitched at feeling slight pain, after a tiny black sensation flowed into her. Then, after it was over, she smiled & continued to sleep.

* * *

"Yuck, I feel strange." Linda pointed out. She & Yuck were in the training area.

"Well, I'm sure it's just from sleeping in the same bed with another rabbit."

"Yeah, maybe, I slept wrong. I'm surprised you didn't."

"Aw, I'm used to sleeping on the ground, anyway."

"You are? Why?"

"Well, considering I'm made from Yin & Yang's bad qualities…"

"You're homeless?"

"You could say that. Don't worry, it's fine."

"No, it's not! I can't believe how mean those two are to you!"

"Heh, heh…well, I did try to destroy them…"

"You didn't attack them once today, you were nice, you never harmed anyone, & yet, they treated you like dirt!"

"Well, I am a little bad at hygiene."

"Yuck! Yin made you sleep on the floor!"

"I know, but, like I said, I'm used to it."

"I know you are, but, still, they should've taken you in or at least tried to help you last night."

"Aw, don't worry. They would never take me in." Yuck turned around.

"Why?"

"Despite my kindness yesterday, I'm their enemy. I've tried to destroy them a multiple of times, I broke Yin's heart. I even tried to kill their Master, insisting he was mine. Who in their right mind would like me?" Yuck felt a tear slide down his cheek. He froze. Was he…crying?

"But, Yuck…" Linda put a furry paw on his shoulder. "I…I like you…" Yuck turned back around.

"Really?"

"Of course. You're so sweet. You must have good in you, somewhere."

"That's impossible. I wasn't meant to be good. I even tried, but, it didn't work out."

"Well…when something doesn't work out…you can always try again…"

"You're right." Yuck smiled at Linda. As he turned to leave, he looked back & said, "Thanks, Linda. I'll be seeing you."

"No problem, Yuck. See ya'." Linda said. They both went home.

* * *

Linda squirmed a lot that night, sleeping. She shot up in her bed. She gasped.

"Yuck!" She paused, remembering he'd gone home. "What's going on?" She looked at her fur. It was slightly darker. She figured it was the lighting in the room. She gazed at the clock; 3:28 AM.

"Linda…" she heard Yin ask, "You ok?"

"Oh, uh, yeah…I'm fine." She paused. She knew she wasn't fine. She couldn't be. "Yin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I…can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Do you…I mean, did you…ever feel anything towards Yuck?"

"Hm, not that I remember."

"Because he said he broke your heart. Did you like him?"

"I liked…someone he pretended to be…"

"Oh. Sorry. He cried earlier."

"He…cried?"

"Yes. He's sad because he thinks no one cares about him. Did you know he sleeps outside, on the streets?"

"Oh, uh…I…actually never thought of it. But…come to think of it, where else would he be?"

"Well…well, why are you & Yang so mean to him?"

"Well, he's our enemy. He was mean to us, first."

"Yeah, I guess…do you think evil can…I mean, do you think it's contagious?"

"Yeah, definitely. It happened to me with Coop."

"Who's Coop?"

"Oh, one of those boys who I only like because they're bad. I'm not sure if I like him, anymore." She paused. "Yeah, I do a little, but, not enough to ignore my duties when we go out, like I did last time."

"Oh…" She didn't know what to say, next. So, she turned & fell asleep. Yin paused, then, she went to sleep as well.

* * *

The next morning, Linda woke up to Yuck, waking her up.

"Yuck?"

"Hi, Linda. I thought I'd wake you up."

"Why?"

"Well, it's 2 in the afternoon." Linda shot up & was now sitting in her bed.

"WHAT?"

"Heh, heh…I thought I'd let you sleep in."

"Oh… ok."

"And now, I'd like to…"

"LINDA!" they heard Yin yell out, excitedly. "Guess what? Master Yo is taking us all on a picnic, today! And…" She paused. "Umm…why is Yuck here?"

"Oh, he's just waking me up."

"Oh….well, anyway, he's taking us to the lake for a picnic."

"Cool! I'll get ready!" Yin jumped out her bed & ran out of the room to get ready, herself.

"Yuck, you wanna come?" Linda asked Yuck.

"Oh, umm…sure, I guess…what else do I have to do, anyway?"

"Cool. I'll go get ready to go."

"You do that." Yuck said, putting his hand on her shoulder. They both felt a pinch, like strong static electricity.

"Owe!" they both shouted, jumping back.

"WHAT? WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?" Yang yelled, popping his head through the door.

"J-Just some static electricity…" Linda said.

"Ok." And with that, he left. Linda & yuck giggled, nervously & went into separate bathrooms. As Yuck prepared his fur after waking up, he changed his shirt & walked out. Linda was also preparing herself. She looked in the mirror & brushed her hair. Her reflection began changing. She gasped. In Yuck's bathroom, he was just walking out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he heard Linda scream.

"LINDA!" He darted for her bathroom. When he got there, he yelled out, "OH MY GOSH!" Linda was on her knees, trying to get up, with a deep scratch on her back. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I…I-I don't know…" Linda replied. Yuck grabbed her arm & tried to help her up. Her bright green shirt was ripped & had blood on it. "I-I was looking in the mirror & my reflection attacked me!"

"What?!"

"I know it sounds stupid…"

"No, I…I-I mean…who…" Yuck touched her wound. "Does this hurt?"

"A little." Yuck looked at his paw, which now had a little blood on it. Yin & Yang rushed in & gasped.

"Linda!" they gasped. Yang gazed at Yuck's hand.

"YUCK!" he yelled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Yuck paused, but, then understood, gazing at his paw.

"N-No! I didn't do this to her! She…she…I only touched her wound to see if she was hurting badly!"

"Yeah, likely story, Yuck."

"Linda!"

"Yang, Yuck didn't do it." Linda explained. "He ran in here after I screamed."

"Oh…"

* * *

Later, Linda's back had gauze wrapped around it & she was sitting on the couch, explaining.

"…then, I screamed, & Yuck showed up."

"Oh, now, I get it." Yin said.

"Yeah. So, you see? Yuck didn't do this to me."

"Oh, now, I understand…" Master Yo said.

"You know, Linda, I know what will cheer you up!" Yang said, "Trying out your Lin-Cinerate after a long day without fighting."

"Umm…I don't understand why that'll cheer me up…"

"Well, we wanna admire your power." Yin said.

"Umm…ok." She looked at Yuck.

"Go ahead. I don't care if your ahead of me." Yuck said, hugging her.

"Ok." Linda said, suddenly feeling a shock. "What was that?"

"I was rolling on the carpet…"

"Right." She turned & opened her paw. "Lin-Cinerate!" She shot out a bright red Incinerate. Only it wasn't just plain Incinerate…it had yellow flames around it & shot as far as the five could see, destroying everything in its path. She stood up, trying to control her flaming paw. She grabbed it & yanked it out of the fire, almost as if the fire was shocking her & she was trying to escape. It then stopped. "Whoa…"

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Yang shouted, in excitement.

"I…I don't know…"

"Whoa, Linda, that's un-usual…"

"I know. This never happened in the Woo Foo--AAHH!" She collapsed onto the ground.

"Linda! What's wrong?" Yin asked. Yuck out his hand on her forehead.

"She's burning! Owe!" He then felt another shock.

"OWE!" Linda shouted. Feeling the extreme pain in her chest, she yelped out in pain & could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"Linda! What's wrong?" Yuck asked.

"I…don't know…why am I burning?" Linda asked, then, raising her voice, she shouted, "I feel like my chest is coming apart!"

"Ok-ok…I…Master Yo! What do we do?!"

"I don't know. Get her some ice. Quick!" Linda barely opened her eyes & to see Yuck, over her.

"Linda, listen to me. It'll be alright…" He was the last thing she saw before blacking out.

**Yay, suspense! I'll be working on this more, so, stay tuned!!**

**PS. Ok, I admit it, Gabs' fan fic, "Memories" is SO AWESOME & it's inspiring me. I got the whole "Burning chest" idea from her, BUT, I'm trying hard not to make any copies of anything she is doing. The fan fic drove me to add Yuck to this fic, too. ^^**


End file.
